


LO SIENTO MUCHO

by Vale03



Category: Vale03
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vale03/pseuds/Vale03
Summary: Este fic es algo que me imagine que sucedió cuando Luka estaba siendo un idiota en temporada 14.Puede suceder algo q haga que Luka pierda a Aby para siempre
Relationships: Luka Kovač/Abby Lockhart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	LO SIENTO MUCHO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JenT4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenT4/gifts).



" Cómo puede ser que todos vean lo idiota que estas siendo Luka" Dijo Niko 

Luka pone los ojos en Blanco " crees que esto es fácil para mi!?"

Niko ya enojado con si hermano le dice: " Lo hubiera sido si nos hubieras hecho caso, cuantas veces te dijimos papá y yo que vuelvas a casa con tu familia o que le digas para q vengan y tu no querías. Sabes que todo lo que paso gran parte es tu culpa, así ya deja de ser un imbecil por querías ur puedes perder a tu familia para siempre. Es lo ultimo querías urge te voy a decir Lukay espero que la próxima vez que hablemos ya hallas solucionado las cosas con tu esposa" Niko corta la llamada.

Luka queda furioso con el corazón roto. Sabe que lo que su hermano le dijo es verdad. Él debió regresar antes a casa cuando Abby se lo pidió o pedirle que vaya con Él a Croacia pero no lo hizo. Pero no podía perdonar A Abby; había puesto su vida y la de Joe en riesgo, comenzado a beber de nuevo, jodiendo a otro hombre. Había sido demasiado para él. Si hubiera vuelto antes antes casa nada de esto habría pasado pero aun así no puedo perdonar a Abby, necesitaba tiempo...  
( poco se imaginada Luka que el tiempo se estaba acabando)

Mientra Luka estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, sonó el teléfono.

Luka se dirige a atender: "hola"

Kovac? Es Frank necesitamos que vengas urgente al County. Abby tuvo un Accidente ..  
...

**Author's Note:**

> Les gusta? Quieren que continúe?


End file.
